Moonlight
by Nina Vale
Summary: For theirs was a love as old as the earth/The wolf that'd be by her side And he sang her songs/Of passion and love They kissed in a red-gold light/-Karliene Wolf and the Moon. Qrowin Week 2019: Day Two: Moonlight


**Qrowin Week 2019: Day two: Moonlight**

**Part.2(to First)**

**I don't own RWBY. Obviously. I wouldn't be here, writing my own version if I did... **

* * *

_Or when the moon was overhead_

_Came two young lovers, lately wed_

_-Lord Alfred Tennyson. The Lady of Shalott_

* * *

It was a rather warm summer night. Very much unlike the snowy one when they first met. Since then Qrow and Winter had enjoyed many meetings together. Whenever a mission brought him to Atlas-and he would make sure it did- or when she was in Vale, or whenever they ended up in another place, they would meet. Usually at sunset, and they would part at sunrise when their respectable duties called. They would talk, about their families, and pasts and found out they had quite a lot in common.

True, they were a Bandit and a Schnee, an Atlesian princess and Animian nomad; but as it turned out wealth, position and place of birth didn't shield you from the darker side of life. They both had suffered abuse, and they both had family they didn't want to be part of. They both wanted something more and better from their life than the path they've been set on.

They both had people they cared about more than their own lives. They were ready to breach any secrecy and abandon any other loyalty for these loved ones. But they were also different, but that was good too. Being too similar lead to stagnation, and some of their differences were quite helpful. They gave them the outsider's insight and helped them to change one another.

He showed her how to let go of her Atlesian ways, and relax a bit, that it was alright to be silly from time to time; that she didn't need to pretend, that love was given not earned by bending yourself backwards and killing yourself. He showed her her wealth and her father's position didn't matter to him at all. Jacques could die, he could disown her and throw her out with no Lien to her soul, and he'd still be there for her. That he and Tai too- would help her.

She taught him to hate himself less, that just as he wasn't the prisoner of his blood, he wasn't a prisoner of his semblance either. That what his clan has told him wasn't true. He knew he still had a long way ahead of him, but he was getting better. And he gave up drinking almost entirely. Whenever he would feel bad and was about to reach for a flask or even a bottle, he'd remember Winter, and see her shaking her head and he'd hear her voice.

'This is not the way, Qrow. You know it's not'

He'd remember he has her, Tai and his nieces, and Glynda and Oz and even Jimmy. People who would support him in his recovery, people who loved him and didn't see him as some sort of a bane of their existence.

Such thoughts occupied his mind as he walked towards their usual meeting spot. He reached into his pocket, feeling for the small box. His fingers met with the smooth wood. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was there. He would never forgive himself if he had forgotten it, and he almost had out of nerves.

He smiled, picking up his pace. Soon enough he was there. By the bent tree. It looked completely different now that it was overgrown with moss, and the ground underneath it was green. Winter wasn't there yet, but that was ok. It was more proper for him to be the one waiting anyway.

He took another steadying breath and withdrew the box. It wasn't anything special, a simple wooden box he'd crafted himself. He opened and then closed it several times, repeating the words he'd planned to say to her. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the soft trort of Silber approaching until the mare neighed loudly. He almost dropped the box to the ground, in surprise but quickly recovered, slipping it back into his pocket and turning towards Winter with a smile on his face.

She was standing by the tree, still holding the rains. She was wearing a simple dress, very much in her minimalistic style. She let her hair loose but had some of it tied up in a double braid on top of her hair. Basked in the silvery moonlight she looked like a goddess of ancient times. And he was ready to fall to his knees to worship her. Did she even know she had this much power over him?

"Winter" he greeted, approaching her swiftly "you've made it!"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't I always?" she asked with a teasing smile, but her expression soon soured "Qrow? What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong, Snow Angel?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"You look...different. Tenser and then when you called me...the text was so mysterious. Is everything alright? Did something happen on a mission? To Tai? To the girls? Did your sister show up? Your tribe contacted you? You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you"

She grabbed his hands, clasping them both in her own. His features softened. She cared so much...good gods what had he done to deserve such loyalty?

"Qrow?"

"Nothing," he said quickly "nothing happened. Well, nothing bad at least. Or at least I hope so..." he inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

Winter watched him carefully and worriedly all the time.

"Listen...Wyn" he started "I...we've known each other for quite a while now. Enough to know our true selves, without masks and charades. I came to know you as this wonderful, spirited, free-willed and independent woman who can take anything life can throw at her. But I also know you as this vulnerable woman, who was left to fight battles to protect herself and those she held dear. One who longed for freedom and for someone she could fully trust. I...what I'm trying to say is..."

He took another deep breath, and let go of her hand to reach into his pocket for the box

"Winter Schnee, would you do me the honour of being there by your side? Would you…."

"Yes," she said, cutting him off "I will marry you"

His heart leapt to his throat, and his vision blurred with tears. Dammit. He was a grown man! A Huntsman! He blinked, and once again looked down at Winter.

"I think this is the time you should be giving me that ring," she said.

His face heated up, and he quickly opened the wooden box, pulling out the silver ring. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple braided silver band. There were no diamonds or precious stones, but he knew she'd appreciate it. She hated fuss and overdone things. He slipped the ring on her fingers, and she put it up in the air, admiring it. Then She turned to him again and smiled. He returned the gesture.

They both leaned in at the same time, closing their eyes. Then her hands were in his hair, and his around her waist and holding the small of her back, as their lips met. Above them, the broken moon shone as bright as the sun.

* * *

**I have done it, people. And again I've managed to finish it before it ended. Again. you'll find the ring on AO3. This was inspired by two songs...Wolf and the Moon by Karliene and Priscilla's Song from the Witcher 3(Wolven Storm. Karliene's cover) Qrow's proposal and his thoughts of Winter were based off the verse:**

**The wolf I will follow into the storm**

**To find your heart, it's passion displaced**

**By ire ever growing hardening into stone**

**Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace**

**And another Witcher song-Like Stars Above the Road. All of which I will link in the A03 version(with my favourite couple from another show where it fits too)**


End file.
